


We Always Do

by whatareyousearchingfordean



Series: Dean Winchester One Shots [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Physical Abuse, Smut, Torture, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/whatareyousearchingfordean
Summary: Dean is desperate to get rid of The Mark, and the reader is desperate to show him it will work out





	We Always Do

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it kids), Self-hate (by Dean), Abuse (of Metatron), language,

Everything about life right now was tiring. And as you and Sam sat in the bunkers control room, your eyelids were beginning to droop. It was late.

Cas walked into the room causing you to jump slightly, eliciting a giggle from Sam.

“I’m going to drive around a bit, see if I can find Claire.” He told you. He continued walking past the table and the two of you got up to follow.

“Right now.” Sam asked.

“I have to try.” Cas mumbled. You glanced in the kitchen on the way by to smile at Dean, but you found the room empty. Placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder, you stopped him in his tracks.

“Guys, where is Dean.” You whispered your question, afraid that you already knew the answer. Sam’s expression matched yours and the three of you booked it down the hall towards the dungeon. With his longer legs carrying him farther, quicker, Sam was the first to reach the door. You stood horrified as he yelled for his brother. Dean’s muffled words could be heard through the door.

_“Now its time to get serious.”_

Sam pounded on the door, but Dean just continued talking.

“Dean, baby, don’t do this. Open the door.” You pleaded as you laid your ear against the wood. Still nothing. Gently, Sam’s arm pushed you out of the way so he could attempt to kick it. You moved back to let him but the door wasn’t budging. Metatron’s cries grew louder and more pained.

“Cas, do something.” You pleaded with him.

“Move!” He shouted at Sam. Sam stepped to the side as Cas raised his hand to the door, and as his eyes began to glow blue, you threw your arm over your own, shielding them. When you opened them again, dust was settling around the thousands of pieces of wood now at your feet.

Sam was the first one through the door, with you following closely behind. Instinct had the both of you grabbing Dean and pulling him back but it honestly didn’t take much effort. He wanted to be stopped.

You pulled him towards the door, his back against the shelving. He slumped slightly in defeat, the angel blade dangling from his fingertips. You pressed your hand into his shoulder to hold him where he was. Just in case. He raised his opposite hand and gently wrapped it around your wrist. Dean’s proof that you were there.

“Dean, you were killing him.” Sam said from behind you.

“I’m taking him back.” Cas sighed as he hauls Metatron to his feet. 

“This won’t happen again Cas.” Sam attempted to stall. You both knew that he is your only hope of saving Dean from the Mark.

“I gave my word, and as it is, I have enough to explain.” Cas looked down.

“If you ever ask for my help again, I’ll choose death.” Metatron sneered to Dean. Cas tugged him out of the room. “You realize it’s going to get worse Dean, you are just going to get worse!”

You looked up at Dean as he breathes heavily, unable to look you and Sam in the eye.

“Go Sam. I’ll be with him.” You muttered. Reluctantly he agrees, but he knew you’d be able to help.

Gently you pulled the angel blade from Dean’s hand and dropped it on the floor. He let you guide him back to your room, and you locked the door behind you.

“Talk to me Dean.” You plead.

“What do you want me to say?!” He lashes out and you can feel his anger bleeding into the room. “You want me to tell you about how I wake up every morning with the guilt from the people I murdered? You want me to tell you how my dreams are filled with endless bloodbaths with me in the middle of them? Is that what you want?”

“Yes! I want you to vent to me, you can’t bottle this anger up because its going to burst and Sam and I might not be there to stop you again. I need you to tell me these things because i need to know you are going to be okay while we figure this one out.” The tears were threatening to fall down your cheeks.

“I don’t know if I’m going to be okay, hell we don’t even know if we will figure this one out.”

“We always figure it out.” You whimpered.

“I can’t just sit here and pretend everything is okay! It’s not okay, I’m not okay Y/N!” You ran into his arms, forcefully pressing your lips to his. Somehow you needed to show him he was okay. He responded with a growl, his hands snaking their way into your hair. You sighed as his warm muscles contracted against you and before you knew it you were against the wall.

“Fuck, Y/N.” He growled again. Your head swam as his lips angrily trailed down you neck nipping here and there, most likely leaving nasty bruises in their wake. Shakily you tugged on his flannel to pull it down his arms. He responded adamantly, and soon you were both topless. Your flesh stuck together with the small sweat beads already beginning to form.

Your shaking fingers fought with his belt and zipper, freeing his ready erection from his jeans. You wrapped your fingers around his length, methodically stroking him a few times. He pulls you from him only so he can begin his assault across your collar bone. His tongue traced the lace on your bra as his teeth grazed your covered nipples.

“You can keep this on.” He stated matter of fact. You didn’t mind though because right now wasn’t about you, it was about him.

“Mmm.” You gently responded. You could feel the heat pooling in your belly as his tongue continued down your torso to your shorts. Dean always paid close attention to detail and now was no exception. He knew your every button and just when to press it. Surprisingly gently, he pulls off your shorts and you stepped out of them.

“Screw this waiting shitting, I need you right now.” He sputtered as his fingers slid into your panties. “And I can tell you are ready.” He smirked as he glided his fingers across your wet folds. In one quick movement he ripped the lace from your hips, tossing the shredded fabric across the room. Your excitement peaked as he picked you up, your legs circling his waist.

Dean wasted no time sliding you onto him. You both gasp as he fills you completely. Awkwardly he wrapped his arms around your slick waist and began to bounce you on his dick. Quickly he found his rhythm, and your sweet spot with each thrust. His and your gasps filled the silence in the room.

You weren’t sure if this would help, but at that point you were willing to try anything, and honestly, you didn’t exactly mind.

“Shit baby I’m gonna come.” He panted in your ear. You were close too, but again this wasn’t about you. Besides, in the three years you had been sleeping with Dean, he never came first. Like the gentlemen he was though, he picked up timing and the hot coil in your stomach snapped and you came around him, your legs shaking. You could barely hold in to him. He followed you, right after and gently moved you both to the bed.

Dean pulled you into his arms holding you tightly, like he was afraid you would float away. You pulled up the covers and snuggled into his warmth. Your eyes had just drifted shut when he whispered.

“We will figure this out right?”

“Like I said earlier, we always do.”


End file.
